


Good Things Do Happen

by inenochian (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the second chapter, Because mpreg is a bit..., Established Relationship, Female Castiel, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Time Travel, Ugh, destiel kids - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inenochian
Summary: After Lucifer is trapped back in the Cage, Dean is pretty sure he's lost all his family including his brother Sam, his pseudo father Bobby, and the love of his life, Castiel.What happens when  one day whilst trying to live a normal life with Ben and Lisa, Dean is visited by not one, but two young adults and a toddler claiming to be his and Castiel's fucking kids from the future?Good things, that's what.





	1. Everything Has Changed

It happens the night before the final battle. When Sam is guzzling down demon blood to prepare himself for lucifer's grace, and Bobby looks like he really wants everything to stop and just give both of his sons a really tight hug and never let go, Dean tugs at the sleeve of Cas' trechcoat, because they'll all probably die tomorrow, and Dean might be an emotionally constipated idiot, but he knows he'll regret never telling Cas how he feels.

So he tugs at his sleeve and drags him over to another alley whilst Sam and Bobby try to hold on to their masculinity and tears whilst not having a heart to heart. Castiel looks at him weirdly but follows without a question, because this is Dean Winchester and Castiel will always follow Dean Winchester. The Alley itself reminds Dean of the time when Castiel almost beat the shit out of him, when he almost said yes to Michael, and it seems fitting in a way, for Dean to grab the lapels of his trechcoat, still not saying a word, but pushing Cas into the wall and kissing the absolute daylights out of him.

Dean had expected frozen lips or a cold shove or maybe another punch or two. Be hadn't expected Cas to sag against him, as if everything holding him up had suddenly melted and Dean was the only thing that was keeping him from falling. He's not complaining though. Dean sighs into his mouth, and feels tears pickle in his eyes, and maybe they should pull away and talk now but he doesn't stop the kiss till he absolutely does need to breath.

Castiel, when their eyes meet in the midst of heavy breaths and red cheeks, looks and Dean as if Dean just gave him salvation, like everything might not be okay but he has no regrets anymore. His eyes, wide and blue shine under the street lamp, and Dean cradles his face in his hands whilst he gathers the courage to speak. This man, this beautiful, beautiful man came into Dean's life like fireworks and hurricanes, saved Dean when nobody else could, and always, always stood by his side, no matter how much time it took.

"I love you. " it should be ironical how easy it is to say it now that he knows they don't have a future together. Castiel closes his eyes against the pain, Dean knows because he's familiar with it, can feel it thrumming under his skin and pulsing through his veins, he brings their lips together again, a lot more teeth and a lot slower. When Castiel pulls back, it's only to give Dean the most devastating smile in existence,

"I love you too, Dean. You know I do. " And it's funny cause Dean does know, but their love doesn't matter, because this is the last night they are going to have together. But even as the truth of the statement rings through his body, Dean finds himself reaching for Cas again, this time just to hold their heads together. It's sentimental and loving and completely out of character for Dean, but he's fallen in love for probably the first time and most definitely the last time and he pretty sure he's entitled to some sappiness.

Cas makes a wet sort of noise at the back of throat and grabs Dean's hips, tugging him lightly till their toes touch and noses brush. Dean wants to say so many things to him just then, things like _you're beautiful_ and _you deserve so much better_ and _I'm sorry for ruining your life._ But he also wants to say things like _you're beautiful_ and _I think that maybe I could learn to survive if you would_ and _I would marry you if I could_.

This might be the end of the world, but he's still Dean Winchester. So instead of saying any of those things he kisses Castiel again and again and between trading soft precious kisses, they murmur words if comfort and regret. Dean will say to Cas "I wish I'd done this sooner. I wish I'd done this a million times." but Cas will shake his head, squeeze his hips and hold back tears and say, "I'm glad you did it now. I wish we could do this a million times more." and they stay like that till Dean hears Sam calling the two of them, he takes a step back from their little bubble, feeling a bit ripped apart and a bit more whole, as if he just gave a part of himself to Castiel and got a part of him in return.

Castiel smiles at him sadly, and runs a hand through Dean's hair, it's tender and gentle in a way that reminds Dean of his mother, and he closes his eyes against the fleeting happiness, tugs at Cas hands so that he can kiss his finger tips. And when he opens his eyes again, he knows they're both soldiers now, and they have a losing battle to fight.

It's exactly how Dean imagined it would go and it's so much worse. Bobby's dead, Cas is dead. Sam's in hell. And now Dean is leaning on the impala in the middle of a cemetery, his face so completely beaten up and bruised that blinking hurts. He stays like that for who knows how long, the bruises under his eyes don't stop the tears from flowing, and his heart seems to hurt more than the broken ribs. He promised his brother that he'll make a life for himself, that he'll go back to Lisa and Ben and give the apple pie life a try.

It's not what he wants to do, but he's never gotten what he wants (Castiel and Sam and just his goddamn family dammit). The least he can do is try to live the rest of his life like Sammy would've have wanted him to. The least he can do is live. So he climbs into the impala and drives over to the nearest motel. He figures he should at least stay low till his face looks like a....face. After which he'll go to Lisa's. He doesn't know if she'll take him in, doesn't know what she'll expect of him, because he knows he can't give her what he's already given to Cas. Not now, probably not ever, but for his brother, he'll try.

It takes two weeks for the swelling to subside. Dean's not really sure how he survived those two weeks. He doesn't remember eating, or bathing, or sleeping, all he knows is that there was a lot of alcohol and a lot of blackouts.

At the end of the second week though, he showers shaves and goes to the diner across the motel. Clean clothes and warm food do nothing for his cold soul, and he's left to ponder that maybe this is how he will feel for the rest of his pathetic, pathetic life. Even then he drivers over to Cicero. He doesn't know how Lisa will react to his arrival. A part of him knows that he won't be able to survive another rejection, another part of him hopes with all of his being that she can see what a hopeless mess he is and shuts the door on his face.

He reaches her house at night, and his palms sweat, more from alcohol withdrawal than nervousness. Nevertheless It takes him an hour to gather enough courage to get put of the car, another 15 minutes of standing at the porch flexing his fingers before he presses the door bell.

She gasps when she opens the door, and he knows even after his half hearted attempts to look presentable, he still looks a little bit worse than dead. In contrast to his defeat, Lisa is young and bright, looking as if she hasn't aged a day since he last saw her. She doesn't ask any questions, just pulls open the door wider and opens her arms. He feels relieved and disappointed at the same time.

They, both Lisa and Ben take him in with minimal explanation. When he has cried on her shoulder for what feels like an eternity with Ben hovering worried in a corner, she lifts his face in both of her hands and doesn't ask him _what happened?_ Or _what are you doing here?_ Instead, she kisses the crown of his head, presses her lips there even when Dean tenses against her skin, and pulls away to just ask,

"What do you need? "

" A place to stay. " he crooks out, ashamed and grateful.

When the three of them have dinner, the room is draped in a sombre mood, but there are no awkward silences, and Dean is thankful for small mercies. Slowly, in broken words and half sentences, he tells them what happened. About how there was a kind of final showdown, and about how he lost his brother in the fight.

He doesn't tell them about Cas. He can't even fully acknowledge the fact himself. But they're both crying by the time he's done,and Lisa hugs him again, before Ben pulls them apart so that he can hug Dean himself.

After some time, when Ben is in bed and the kitchen clean, she takes his hand and he follows her out of the kitchen, it's not until the pass the living room and move towards the stairs that he understands where they are going, and he stops abruptly.

Lisa too, stops and looks at him with a frown, he ducks his head, he can't do it. He doesn't want to.

"Do you mind if I take the couch? " Dean is ashamed of how small his voice is, and his ears burn red hot. Lisa looks surprised for a moment, before she squeezes his hand and gives him a smile,

" Of course not Dean. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

Later, when the rest of the house is sleeping, and Dean feels his own eyes close, he rolls over so that he's lying on his stomach, his mouth muffled against the silk pillow. This way, when he screams for his brother or for his angel, at least he won't wake the rest of the rest of the house's residents like the way he did with the motel costumers. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Dean had started living with Lisa and Ben when the door bell rang. Lisa was the only one in the house at the time, and she really hadn't been expecting anybody. Ben was at school, and Dean at the garage down town. He had started job hunting the very next day he arrived, and though everything about his life seemed so normal now from the outside, Lisa could see how broken he still was.

She just hoped that maybe when the pain became bearable, he will let her help him forget all about it. As it is, she opens the door with a bit of trepidation, and is more than a little bewildered to see a teenage girl, maybe around 17 or 18 holding hands with a 5 year old toddler on her porch.

The girl is too old to be Ben's friend and too young to be anybody Lisa would be acquainted with. More so, she's absolutely beautiful. With wavy dark brown hair cascading down in thick waves against her pale skin cutting off at her jaw line, and the brightest of blue eyes Lisa has ever seen. The little boy is quite adorable too, same dark brown hair, but eyes a vibrant shade of green.

"Um, Can I help you?" the girl smiles and even though Lisa is 100% straight, and even though this girl is 75% positively jailbait, Lisa still can't help but swoon a little bit.

"Hi, my brother and I were looking for a Dean Winchester? We're family. Is he here?"

Immediately Lisa is suspicious. She doesn't know if Dean does really have any family left, or if anybody even knows that he is here. But, she can see the family resemblance on their faces, the girl has the same nose and mouth and freckles, and the little boy's eyes are the exact same shade of green. She narrows her eyes anyway,

"Who are you? " the girl's smile doesn't dim even the slightest at the hostility. Instead, she grins a bit wider, and hoists the boy on her hip so as to make introductions.

"My name is Valarie Winchester. This is my little brother Prince." Lisa is still slightly unsure, but the girl doesn't seem to be lying, and Lisa likes to think that after raising a boy like Ben for the last 11 years and chasing after bad boys her whole life, she is quite good at detecting lies. So she opens the door wider and lets them enter.

"Dean's out. But he should be coming back any minute now. Can I get you two something? "

" Val, I wanna chocolate! " Prince yells in a squeaky voice, and Valarie looks up at Lisa with an apologetic smile which Lisa is too entranced to notice, because God, that boy is so absolutely adorable as he pats his sister's hair and tugs at the collar of her t-shirt. She can't help but smile as Valarie pecks him on the cheek and they settle on the sofas in the living room.

"I'll be right back." Lisa says. Apparently shocking good looks run in the Winchester family. Lisa's equal parts jealous and happy, jealous because God just look at that girl's hair, they look like they belong in one of those final fantasy games Ben likes so much. Happy because Dean is living with them, and though he hasn't yet shown a romantic interest in her, she remembers the sex, and knows Dean hasn't forgotten that, so it's only a matter of time and patience before he's ready to take their relationship to the next level.

She comes back to the living room with a kit Kat bar in hand and has to muffle an aww. It's not particularly an aww inducing site. Both of them are just sitting on the sofa, with Prince in Valerie's lap, but she can't help her heart none the less. It's the same part of her that squeals everytime she sees a celebrity couple do something completely mundane together. And the same part which wants to kiss Dean breathless whenever she finds him helping out Ben with either his homework or soccer or just finds then spending time together. 

She hands little Prince the chocolate bar and gets a very adorable and very squeaky 'thank you!' when the front door opens and Ben strolls in, Dean right behind them. Prince takes one look at the two of them, wiggles out of her sister's lap and throws himself at Dean with a yell that sounds an awful lot like a 'Daddy!!'

Dean is frozen. But, it's not a guilty frozen that says,' oops I've been hiding two kids of mine from you, and now you know. ' No, it's more of a shocked,' oh my gosh am I dreaming??!! 'sort of frozen. It's the only thing keeping Lisa from screaming profanities. Slowly, every member of the room turns to look at the 17 year old girl, except Prince who still has his face mushed against his ' father's ' leg. She smiles sheepishly and stands up,

"Dad. We need to talk."

Dean thinks maybe he's finally gone insane, he looks back down at the toddler clutching his jeans and the kid looks back at him, and God those are definitely his eyes. He's speechless as the boys raises his arms and says,

" Daddy! Up! " Dean, without even thinking because it feels a bit too natural to be natural, lifts the boy in his arms, supporting his back and resting him on his hip, trying not to smile and melt at the squeals and laughter. Instead, he turns to the girl, she's easier to look at, but again not by much, because she still looks like him,

"Who the fu- hel- heck are you two? " the girl looks nervous as she wringes her hands and squares her shoulders,

"I'm Valarie Winchester. That's Prince Winchester. We're your kids. From the future."

Lisa almost faints. Almost. Even Ben looks shocked. Dean though merely raises an eyebrow.

"Sure, my kids from the future. That's rich. "

Valarie rolls her eyes at him, the gesture reminding him of Cas just when he had started getting the hang of humanity. Now that he thinks about it though, a lot of things about her remind him of Cas. His messy hair, his bright bright blue blue eyes. The resembles are too frequent and too identical. He ignores them.

"You've met your mum and dad via time travel, why is it so hard to believe that we're doing the same?"

And yes, he supposes that's a valid point. But his kids still doesn't make any sense. Because he's still very much and forever will be in love with an angel in a male vessel who's dead.

"Alright, let's say you're right. Who's the mum? "

Lisa listens eagerly, and her heart beats infinitely faster when Valerie's eyes flick over to her for a second before going back over to Dean's.

"Like you don't know."

Oh. My. God.

"I really have no idea." Dean replies truthfully, trying to squash the hope that bubbles in his chest when he looks into those familiar blue eyes. Valarie sighs, looks up at heaven as if asking for infinite patience,

"Castiel, of course, Daddy. Who else could it be? "


	3. Chapter 3

Silence. Absolute and utter silence. The only noise that breaks the silence is the sound of wrapping paper crunching open, followed by a happy Humm as the kit kat all but disappears into the toddler's mouth. Dean blinks back the tears that threaten to fall, and though he doesn't want to see either of these two people ever again because they look like a dream that feels a little too good to be true, he still can't take his eyes off the girl, and he still can't loosen the grip he has on the boy,

"Cas is dead. " his voice comes out hoarse and raw, and he can feel Lisa's and Ben's eyes on him, but he can only bring himself to look at the girl as she gives him a soft smile.

"No she isn't. Vincent, my brother is in heaven as we speak trying to find her and bring her here. "

There are so many things wrong with that sentence, like the fact that she referred to Cas as a 'she' and apparently Dean has a third kid named 'Vincent' and who the fuck came up with such cool medieval names anyway? But the only thing he focuses on is,

"Cas is alive?" Dean knows that his voice is almost childlike in its hopefulness, to the point where even Prince deems it necessary to kiss his cheek in a way of comfort. "Why didn't he come to me?"

Valarie raises a brow,

"I don't know, Dad. It takes her a month to make a new vessel for herself after Michael blew up Jimmy Novak and when she comes to meet you, you're already living with another family." Valarie shrugs, and Dean feels like he's being chocked by his own heart, "She thought you were happy. She went back."

Dean doesn't know what to say, but apprently his tears talk for him. Prince traces his finger along the droplets lining his father's cheek, his own mouth twisted in a frown. Lisa wants to walk over and provide comfort, it's all she's wanted to do ever since he came back to her two months ago, but she knows now that she isn't the right person for it. Quietly, she takes Ben with her to the kitchen, she can still hear their conversation, but at least she can't see them, and that's all the privacy her traitorous, selfish mind is willing to provide.

"It isn't like that. With me and Lisa... I- I promised Sam."

"I know, daddy. " Valarie smiles, because she does know. In her complete 17 years of incredibly adventurous life, she's never met a couple who loved each other more than her parents did each other.

Before she can say anything else though, there is a sound of wings, and both of them look over to see a woman, in her late twenties standing next to another teenage boy.

Castiel's new vessel, this one completely her own, is just as beautiful as her last one. Her hair, just as dark and messy, reaches to her lower back in curls and waves, and thank the gods her eyes are the same intense blue. The very first thing Dean absolutely loved about Cas. She's shorter now, maybe around 5"5' with the same pale skin and the same plump lips. Dean slowly, as if in a trance places Prince on the floor, and stumbles over to Castiel as if she's just a mirage that will disappear as soon as he touches her. But she doesn't, and he wraps his arms around her, buries his nose in her hair, and for the first time in a very very long time, he thinks that he might be able to finally live.

"Cas you stupid, stupid bastard, I love _you_ , you idiot." Castiel's arms come around his waist in a grip just as tight, and Dean can feel damp patches on his chest and he hates himself so much, but it's as if Cas can read his mind, because she gasps, and her voice, though heavy with tears is still so beautifully pitched. Like vodka and smoke and leather and sunset,

"Me too. I love you too. "

Dean Winchester is a lucky, lucky man.

Its the clearing of a throat that pulls them apart, Dean takes in the young boy next to him, all dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes but everything else about him is so painfully Dean, from the freckles to the smirk. Hell, even the leather jacket that he's currently wearing looks an awful like the one Dean wears which once belonged to his father.

"It's nice to meet you, past!Dad. Good to know you and mum are just as gross even now."

Lisa walked back into the room with iced tea for all of them, Ben trailing after her a bit like a confused puppy. Dean pulled back from the beautiful woman, but still kept his arms around her waist,

"Lisa, Ben, this is Cas. Castiel. She's an angel of the Lord. " Lisa tried to smile, she really did. Especially when the other woman was looking at her with such open gratefulness, as if she just took Dean in her own house from the goodness of her heart, and not because she herself wanted a future with him.

The smile is more of a grimace than anything, but luckily neither Dean or Cas seem to notice. Ben suddenly walks forward to where Vincent is standing, with his hands in the pockets of an old leather jacket (and of course the boy too is unfairly handsome. The Winchester gene pool is a result of some very persistent form of witchcraft, Lisa is sure)

"Are you really an angel? " Ben asks with all the innocence of a normal 11 year old. Vincent smiles, crouches down,

" Only about 50%, kid." he points over to where Castiel is standing, staring at Dean with all the love and adoration of a millenia old being, "My ma though, she's angel through and through."

Ben looks over at Castiel, and she gives him an awkward fleeting sort of a smile, he looks back at Vincent with wide eyes,

"She _is_ very pretty. "

Lisa clears her throat then. A compliment by Ben towards Castiel feels like he's taking the side of her rival-in-love in some weird twisted way. Especially when there really is no rivalry or competition in the first place,

"I... Uh" She starts when she is sure she has everybody's attention, "I don't mean to look the gift horse in the mouth but, why are you kids here from the future anyways?"


End file.
